The Love of A Father
by Knotz
Summary: How thing's would have been if Orochimaru would have had a son. set before Naruto season, when Itachi was a teenager.


The blade was a mere three feet away. Blood ran down the pale man's face a deep cut opened right above his right eye. He looked at a young boy with wild dreaded hair and a radical pair of gold, yellow eyes. His eyes were large and seemed to glow as-if-by-magic. He just stood their watching with those eerie eyes, smiling, smiling as if he knew everything that was gonna happen.

"Well , what are you going to do?" The boy asked mockingly.

The White skinned man's hand shot to his side, almost at an invisible speed. He expertly threw a large long knife. It whizzed through the air. Could he hope? It was so fast surely he would strike the boy dead. Yet, just as before, he refused to die, the weapon parried with a kunai knife in the boy's hand. It was there before the man had even thrown his own knife. It seemed like it had always been there, waiting. It was fated to meet that knife it that feeble attempt of a kill. You couldn't kill someone like this, like this. You had to earn this kill. He clenched his fist in determination.

"My name Is Hayato Ryouta, and I'll kill you if its the last thing I do!"

Me rushed forward. His hands slipped into a frenzy of quick movements. Puff! Hayato body disappears in a cloud of white smoke. The young boy backs away a look of utter amusement engraved into his face. A wild smile underneath a pair of such deadly eyes. A giant bird erupted from the cloud of smoke. It was a good twenty feet tall with wings at least twice the size of its body. It rushed forward at a reckless speed followed by two more of the same size.

The boy laughed backing away, but in a flash the giant beast were upon him. Hayato riding on its back peering over the side a sword ready. They had the kid on both side, their was no way he could block an attack like this. It was over. The great bird crashed into the boy with an awesome display of power. It's talons ripping apart the very earth, yet empty of prey.

"There he is!" another clone of Hayato said point his finger to the ceiling.. The boy pounced out of no-where high above them. He had a long wooden staff in his hand and he brought it down hard against the birds neck. It exploded in an exaggerated display of white smoke. The young boy quickly regained his footing and jumped out of the way of another diving bird. Chunks of earth flew into the air. The boy had dodged the attack from his blind side, how was it possible. The wooden staff whizzed through the air but met nothing but air. The boy danced away laughing.

"I'm so small and your so big, and your backing up. That's pretty ironic," He said in a painfully playful voice. He was mocking Hayato. Drawing him into action. Hayato cursed and dive low again he himself jumped from the birds back. The other shadow clone bird, came up from behind and the pair mimicked the first. Everyone attacked him from all sides and angel. There was no room to evade. The boy quickly pulled a small black ball from his cargo pocket and threw it to the floor. He disappears in a large cloud of black smoke, but Hayato is too close. He knew exactly where the boy was. Him and the shadow clones attacked but each blow shot through the fog and out the other side impaling another. The clones disappear in a cloud of white smoke.

"How," Hayato whispered coughing up blood. His shadow clone's talon had torn his torso nearly in half. He toppled to the floor defeated. The brown skinned boy appeared behind him watching the mangled man die.

"That wasn't interesting at all. Anybody else father?"

An eerie high pitched laugh erupted from the shadows of the walls. A tall slim white skinned man emerged from them clapping. He was quite amused by the match.

"I do think it's time we moved you on to bigger things. You are my most promising pupil yet," Orochimaru, a missing-nin infamous for his talents, said smiling down at the boy.

He stood only about five-feet-five-inches tall with long dark hair dreaded into thick strands. His eyes were a violent yellow and gave him an older look but his smile was that of a child and he wore it like it was the pigment of his smooth brown skin. He wore a dark blue v-necked t-shirt, a pair of black cargo pants, a bag with one strap slung across his back, and a pair of black sninobi sandals. His clothes were hardly dirty. Orochimaru laughed brimming with admiration.

"So what do you have in mind father?" The boy asked

"Eiji I have never known anyone with your power, but it doesn't suite me. I seek another's, and your aid in obtaining it," orochimaru said.

"I will do anything you command of me," Eiji said then continued, "when will I be leaving."

"Tonight, I'm putting you on a team."

"A team?" Eiji said confused. He rarely was put on a team now-a-days. He listened a little more interested.

"Yes, a four man team. Your team leader will be Anko," Orochimaru said

"What? I'm not the team leader?" Eiji said, very unhappy with the way things were turning out. He had been allowed to act on Orochimaru's orders independently and without supervision. It suited him more.

Footsteps approached the pair from the shadows. Eiji listened, there were four of them. There were two adults and two kids. _Well at least he isn't putting this off_, Eiji thought angrily. He had been under Orochimaru since he was a new-born, yet Orochimaru still refused to let Eiji in on his plans. Orochimaru wasn't his biological father but he was all Eiji knew. Orochimaru was strict and dark but he was also very cunning and even generous at times. Eiji studied the mysterious man absorbing what he could. He idolized him. He looked up to him as a boy would to his father.

A young man with round glasses and long dark hair, a women with black hair and brown eyes, a boy with white hair parted down the middle and a young girl with small dark eyes and dark hair, Eiji inspected them thoroughly. The young man he knew, it was one of his father's slaves. Eiji didn't like him too much and he knew Kabuto was leery of his shadow. He always hurried his business with orochimaru and hurried away lately. The woman was also a familiar face, and Eiji groaned in disappointment at his own luck. The lady was Anko, his father's very first pupil, and Eiji's former instructor. They hadn't ended things on the best term.

"Well look who isn't surprisingly dead," She said jeeringly. Eiji opened his mouth to fire back but caught her eye and thought otherwise.

"I was just informing Eiji of our arrangements, and his tasks," Orochimaru said. The way he had said "task" made Eiji listen harder.

"Allow me to explain them in more detail my lord, as I understand you are leaving." Anko said respectfully.

_Why does everything feel so rushed_, Eiji thought. Orochimaru took a second and decided he should attend other matters. He turned and faced a sour looking son and placed a white hand on his shoulder. "Eiji I am counting on you," is all he said then he turned on his heels and disappeared in the surrounding darkness. Eiji just stood still feeling very peculiar about the entire situation wondering what was going on.

"well, let me introduce your new teammates," Anko said. Eiji turned to face them, "This boy's name is kimmaro. The girl is Guren. Your going to be working close together so I suggest you get to know one another."

"Handle whatever you have to handle. We leave out in two-hours," Anko said with a general's sense of authority.


End file.
